"Welcome to PS 118" transcript
[Instrumental Version Of Hey Arnold! Theme Tune] 39 and 37 Year Old Arnold and Helga are grocery shopping with their 9-year-old son, Philip at the Hillwood Grocery Store. 35 and 32 Year Old Gerald and Phoebe are with their 8-year-old daughter, Becky by the check-out line. The married couples and their sons and daughters are going back home to their separate apartments. Scene 1: The Sunset Arms Boarding House That evening, 39 and 37 Year Old Arnold and Helga are asleep in their bedroom, and so are Miles and Stella, Grandma Gertrude and Grandpa Phil, Mr. and Mrs. Kokoshka, Mr. Hyuhn, Mr. Potts and especially Phillip, who now has Arnold's old bedroom. The very next morning, Phillip is now getting ready for his 1st day of 5th grade at PS 118 School. 39 Year Old Arnold: "Good morning, Phillip, are you ready for your 1st day of 5th grade at PS 118?" 37 Year Old Helga: "That's where your father and I used to go when we were the exact same age as you." Miles: "Hey, good morning, everybody." Stella: "How's our most favorite grandson, Phillip doing?" 39 Year Old Arnold: "He's doing good, Mom and Dad." 37 Year Old Helga: "He's super excited about beginning 5th grade." Grandpa Phil: "Well, Arnold, I bet mine and your grandmother's great grandson's gonna enjoy meeting up with new good friends the way you and Helga did." Grandma Gertrude: "He's just like you and Helga when you were both 9 years old." Mr. Kokoshka: "I bet he's the perfect size of an acrobat." Mr. Kokoshka: Nervously Mrs. Kokoshka: "Oh, Oskar, you and your circus jokes." Mr. Kokoshka: "What? it's a compliment." 39 Year Old Arnold: "Phillip, don't forget your backpack full of school supplies." Phillip: "Don't worry about it, Mom and Dad, I won't." Phillip gathers up his backpack full of school supplies and heads on out to wait for the city bus with Becky, Bradley, Beth, Eric, Rodney, Katrina, Aiden, Olivia and Marvin. Philip: "Hey, Becky, guys, how's it going?" Becky: "Pretty good, Phillip, I can hardly wait to see who our new teacher's gonna be." Bradley: "So can we." The city bus arrives and the 10 young kids get right on it and ride off on their way to PS 118 School. Inside the PS 118 school building/the PS 118 school hallways Principal Wartz: "Say, who are these new kids at PS 118?" Phillip: "I'm Phillip Shortman, and this is Becky Johanssen, Bradley and Beth Patterson, Eric Peterson, Rodney and Katrina Horowitz, Aiden and Olivia Berman and Marvin Lawson." Principal Wartz: "Nice to meet you, students, I'm Carl Wartz, the school principal of PS 118, Mr. Simmons will be your teacher this year, just like he was your parents' teacher in the past years." Mr. Simmons: "Nice to meet you, my new students." Principal Wartz: "And Lunch Lady Daisy and Lunch Lady Irvine will be your school lunch ladies in the PS 118 school cafeteria kitchen." Lunch Lady Daisy: "We have just about everything you like on the breakfast and lunch menus." Mr. Simmons: "Okay, students, now let's get right to class." Mr. Simmons and the new 5th grade students enter Mr. Simmons' 5th grade classroom. Category:Hey Arnold!: The Future season 1 episode scripts Category:Transcripts Category:Script